Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown/Transcript
TV Announcer: From the PFT studio in marginally attractive downtown Danville, animated live in front of a studio audience, it's the Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown! And now, our hosts, from opposite ends of the moral, ethical and philosophical spectrum, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Francis Monogram! Major Monogram: Hello Danville! Doofenshmirtz: Yes, we're taking a break from our usual hostili-- I gotta go back one. Your first name is Frances? Major Monogram: Yes. Spelled with an i''. '''Doofenshmirtz:' "Spelled with an i? Wouldn't that be "Frinces?" Major Monogram: No, F-R-A-N-C-I-S. It's the masculine spelling. Doofenshmirtz: Francis? Major Monogram: Yes. Anyway, we're not here to discuss my name. We're here because kids all over the world logged on to vote for their favorite Phineas and Ferb music videos. And we're countin' 'em down! Starting with number 10. Are ya ready, Dr. D? Doofenshmirtz: Fran, Frances, Franny. Yes, very macho. Major Monogram: You see, this is why I just go by "Major". (Show a TV with a 10 on it and music clip starts) (Song: Ready for the Bettys) One of the Bettys: Ladies and Gentlemen, Candace and her best friend, Stacy. You gotta bring Betty Bongos and bring your Betty bass Guitar and with the Betty back beat you'll go Betty Betty far So drop your boring baggage and come with Missy, Tink and Crash There's a Betty (There's a Betty) Bandwagon Going to a Betty bash (Going to a Betty bash)! Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys (Ready for the Bettys) Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys It's the best thing you can do! (Best thing you can do!) Get ready for the Bettys 'cause the Bettys are ready for you! Stacy: So what do you think your brothers are doing? Candace: Who cares? Major Monogram: So how did you like that one D-man? Doofenshmirtz: Too loud. Kids today with their rock and roll. Major Monogram: Well, here's a deaf jam that's really kicking it old school. Doofenshmirtz: You know that street lingo thing? You cant really pull that off. Major Monogram: Oh, roll number Nine. Doofenshmirtz: Just telling you as a friend! (TV shows a 9) Queen of Mars starts Candace:'' ''Thats it you're getting it (S''ings) I was just a lonely girl'' looking for a little fun though without a friend in the world '' ''I was forced to find a new one Now i'm the Queen of Mars '' ''I was invisible on Earth It only took a magic portal to Mars to give me some self worth You put a crown on my head and '' ''you all seem to worship me You dont understand a word I've said but you treat me like royalty Cause I'm the Queen of Mars'' I was invisible on Earth It only took a magic portal to Mars To give me some self worth (music continues) '''Phineas: Whoo-hoo! Follow that music, Ferb. (Clip Ends) (Show Major Monogram with a girl) Major Monogram:I'm standing here with Cindy, an animated member of our studio audience. Irving: (pushes Cindy aside) Phineas and Ferb Rock! Wooooo! Major Monogram:Okay then, lets throw it over to my partner in crime, not that I would preptrate a crime with him of course, I'd never...Carl! Who wrote these cue cards? Carl: Agent M, Sir (Shows Agent M tpying on a typewriter) Doofenshmirtz: What's that all about? He's using a typewriter. When was the last time you saw someone using a typewriter? What is this, 1987? Major Monogram:Well... Doofenshmirtz: You realize that most of the kids watching this show have never even seen a typewriter right? Major Monogram: We're on a budget. Doofenshmirtz: So you went to an antique store... Major Monogram: Moving on number eight roll tape! Doofenshmirtz: Oh so you got tape, you're not just using film or-or hand shadows. (Shows TV Clip starts playing with Number 8 on it) Ain't Got Rhythm Phineas: '''So you're saying that you don't have rhythm '' ''but listen what you're doing right there with that stamp and a book '' ''you got a real nice look sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare ''Sherman "Swampy": ' I have no idea what you're talking about I have as much rhythm as that chair What happened to me was a tragedy but I don't have to be a millionaire Look, I got a sweet deal going on here I got all the books that I can read All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's What more could a librarian need? Woman: Ssh! Swampy: Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me Don't you see what you were doing right then? That's a wicked groove you were starting to move Mister, you've got rhythm times ten Swampy: I think perhaps that you're not listening I find it tedious to repeat It's no big crime, I just can't keep time I'm telling you I lost the beat I don't need my face on t-shirts Or hit a power-chord guitar They were screaming my name I guess it's a shame But I don't need to be a rock star Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me Swampy: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Seems like they all agree Swampy: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you're laying down some funky syncopation! Swampy: I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you got that beat Swampy: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet Swampy: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: It's time for you to rock a brand new generation Library patrons: Brand new generation Phineas and Swampy: Gonna rock a brand new generation Swampy: Because I ain't got rhythm! Woman: (sigh), Would you just go join the band? (Music style switches to a swing tune) Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm (Drum solo) Swampy: Hey, I got rhythm! (Clip ends) Category:Transcripts